


Cloak

by sonderwalker



Series: The Dyad [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, more dyad AU, this is to make up for the angst i wrote earlier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: Space is cold. However, Anakin, unlike Obi-Wan, does not go through a cloak a minute.That doesn't mean that he remembers to always grab his though.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Dyad [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732246
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> wholesome content time!

Obi-Wan shivered. But he wasn’t cold. Which meant that somewhere, his padawan was wandering around, the ship, searching for warmth. He checked the controls again before wandering off, letting the force guide him to wherever Anakin had walked off to.

He wasn’t surprised when he found himself by the hyperdrive.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan called out as he walked further into the engine room, feeling the temperature increase a few degrees due to the heat of the hyperspace core. He could feel that Anakin was close by, and the sound of several nuts and bolts hitting the ground confirmed it.

“Master.” Anakin said as he came out from behind a pillar. Obi-Wan tried not to laugh at the huge grease stain that covered half of Anakin’s face. He pouted. Which made Obi-Wan laugh.

“Stop laughing at me!” Anakin exclaimed as he scrubbed at his face. Obi-Wan pulled his hands away from his face.

“Anakin, you’re only making it worse.” He said with a soft smile. “Why don’t you come back out to your quarters and we get you cleaned up?” They both shivered again.

“And we get you a cloak.” Anakin looked up at him and grinned. They walked out of the engine room, Anakin wrapping his hands around his torso as they made their way through the small ship towards their quarters, where Anakin proceeded to wrap himself in his cloak as soon as he saw it. Obi-Wan sighed.

“You’re going to get your cloak all dirty, and you don’t have any spares.” Obi-Wan said.

“Yeah, because all of the spare cloaks are yours, since you keep losing them.” Anakin replied with a grin. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“Anakin.” He muttered. He heard the 12-year-old giggle and Obi-Wan grinned. Anakin’s happiness was as infectious as his other emotions through their bond. And the boy had some intense emotions. But through all of the sorrow and worry that he felt, each time his happiness shone through, it felt like a bright, warm light was being shone on him. Looking at Anakin’s smile, he had decided that he would do whatever it took to keep him safe.

Obi-Wan stood on the bridge of _The Negotiator,_ Observing the starts in front of him. He watched as men from the 212th and 501st moved about, the bridge full of activity as they prepared for the next hyperspace jump. They had a string of successful battles, lead by him and Anakin, and were getting ready to return to the temple. Obi-Wan knew that the reason for why they were assigned more difficult missions was due to his bond with Anakin, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t human. He could feel in the force how exhausted Anakin was. And likewise, he was sure that Anakin could feel how exhausted he was as well.

Obi-Wan shivered, but he wasn’t cold.

He turned away from the bridge and began to walk through the halls of the ship, soldiers saluting him as he passed. He stopped and knocked on the door to Anakin’s quarters. After a moment, he opened them and saw they were empty. Using the force, he grabbed Anakin’s cloak from off the back of his chair and walked back out.

He continued moving through the halls of the ship, letting the force guide him to his destination. Wherever that was.

Wherever Anakin was.

Obi-Wan found himself standing in the hangar, on one of the upper levels. He looked around, through the sea of troops for Anakin, and spotted him, leaning against a raining, his arms crossed over his torso. Obi-Wan smiled, and threw the cloak, laughing as it smacked Anakin in the face.

“Hey!” Anakin said as he picked it up from where it fell. “Stop laughing at me!” Anakin exclaimed.

“Maybe you should carry a spare cloak around.” Obi-Wan said as he leaned against the railing as well. Anakin rolled his eyes.

“Why, so that you can misplace it thinking that it was yours?” He retorted, and grinned.

“Oh, shut up.” Obi-Wan said as he rolled his eyes. He watched as Anakin put the cloak on and looked back at him.

They didn’t need to say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> a big thank you to everyone that has been supporting this series. it means a lot!


End file.
